clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rainbow Puffle
The Rainbow Puffle is a Puffle on Club Penguin. It is a multi-colored Puffle. They are majestic, playful, and possibly magical. It was mentioned in an issue of the Club Penguin Magazine in the segment, PH's Puffle Diary, where she enters an ancient temple with a picture of multi-colored Puffle painted on the wall. It has been a rumor for many years. Its existence was truly confirmed in the episode Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), and it will be up for adoption during the Puffle Party 2013. If Aunt Arctic was asked if a Rainbow Puffle was real or not during the Hollywood Party, she said there was no proof about it, and those were most likely Yellow Puffles covered in paint. They are known to be the rarest type of puffle, as they can only be adopted by Puffle Pros who have completed the Puffle Care Quest. Characteristics *'Attitude': The Rainbow Puffle is confident, regal, majestic, playful, and even rumored to be magical. They are fascinated with clouds, as shown by the fact that they were discovered in the Cloud Forest and their favorite toy is a cloud. Rainbow Puffles make amazing pets and are the most unique puffle species to be discovered so far. *'Favorite toys': Cloud. *'Elite Puffle Items': None. *'Special facts': Farts sparkles, magical and emits a strange rainbow energy that is like a "tail". *'Favorite game': N/A *'Play': N/A *'Better Play': N/A *'Super Play': Cloud appears. The Rainbow Puffle zooms up to the top of it. The cloud disappears, and the puffle falls to the ground. *'Bath': A big pool full of rainbow paint appears, and the Rainbow Puffle dives into it, covered in paint. They then shake it off. *'Food': Eats food and chews. *'Gum': Blows a rainbow bubble, and the bubble explodes on its face. *'Cookie': N/A *'Dance': Puffle shakes and sparkles float around it. *'Postcard': Unknown. *'Brush': Gives the puffle a funny hairdo. *'Sleep': Closes eyes and goes to sleep soundly. History Its species has lived up high in the clouds above Club Penguin Island for possibly years, and finally in 2013, Puffle Handler spotted them in the clouds. In order to reach the Rainbow Puffles, Puffle Handler built a tall Puffle Hotel. A Rainbow Cannon is at the top, shooting penguins to the Cloud Forest the Rainbow Puffles are living on. There is then a quest for the new puffle. Puffle Handler says the cloud is chock full of them. Penguins who had proved they were an expert at puffles by completing the Puffle Care Quest had the chance to launch into the clouds to adopt one. Trivia *It is featured on the I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt. *This puffle has been rumored in Club Penguin for 7 years (since 2006) and will finally came out at the Puffle Party 2013. *PH examined some Puffle fur in the 14th issue of the Club Penguin Magazine where it had cells similar to a chameleon, meaning it may be able to change color. *There is be a Rainbow Puffle emote at the Puffle Party 2013. *It emits a strange rainbow energy, as seen in the TV commercial, and can fart purple sparkles, as seen in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman) and confirmed by Puffle Handler in the newspaper. One of its actions also shows it farting sparkles. *Rainbow Puffles are usually seen in the clouds, possibly inferring that the reason they had not been discovered before 2013 is because they lived high in the sky, and out of a penguin's reach and sight. They love to play in the clouds, as clouds are pretty much what they were living in for years, so they are accustomed to it now. *At the Dock, Ski Village and Forest, one week before the Puffle Party 2013, every few minutes a rainbow comes, and you can spot the Rainbow Puffle, then it goes back to the sky. *You have to take the Puffle Care Quest and become a Puffle Pro to adopt a Rainbow Puffle. *In Portuguese, the Rainbow Puffle is called "Puffle Multicor", what whould actually translate into Multicolor Puffle. Gallery Rainbow Puffle in-game RP In-Game Sighting.png|How the Rainbow Puffle in-game sprite looks. Rainbow Puffle actions Hungry RP.PNG|A hungry Rainbow Puffle. Sparkle Fart RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle farting. Laugh RP.PNG|A laughing Rainbow Puffle. Funny RP.PNG|An angry-looking Rainbow Puffle. Eating RP.PNG|An eating Rainbow Puffle. RP Sad.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle giving puppy dog eyes. Bubble RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle blowing a rainbow bubble. Rainbow Hair.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle being brushed. Bath RP.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle taking a bath. RP Super Play.PNG|A Rainbow Puffle playing with a cloud. Artwork Rainbowpuffle_chunky.jpg|The I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt in a Hollywood Party video. Rainbow puffle Revealed.png|A Rainbow Puffle looking down at the Puffle Hotel. NOTE: It is the old Puffle Hotel, since there is no cannon Screenshot 2013-02-16 at 18.03.55.png|A Rainbow Puffle winking and farting purple pixie dust. Club Penguin's Homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013.png|Club Penguin's homepage background before the Puffle Party 2013. Rainbow Puffle Confirmed1.png|The Rainbow Puffle being confirmed on a Log-in Screen. Rainbow Puffle Pre Puffle Party 2013.png|A close up on the puffle from the Log-in Screen. Rainbow Trailer.png|A Rainbow Puffle in the trailer. Rainbowp6.png Rainbowp5.png Rainbowp4.png Rainbowp3.png Rainbowp1.png Rainbowp.png rainbowpuffle.png Constructiom_Puffles.png|Two Rainbow Puffles working on the Puffle Hotel. Puffle Party 2013 Transformation Puffle Rainbow.png|Rainbow Puffle transformation. Emoticons Rainbow Puffle.png|Rainbow Puffle emote. Clothing Icons 7147.png|Rainbow Puffle Pin. Sightings Before Puffle Party 2013 Rainbow Puffle 7575.PNG 1joshuarulesSpotsRainbowPuffleInForest.png Rainbow Puffle at Dock 2013.png Rainbow Puffle at Dock 2013 2.png Hfgdhfdgh.PNG F85RainbowPuffle.png Jack 55588 finds Rainbow Puffle.png Rainbowatthedock.png|A Rainbow Puffle sighting. rainbowpuffleatdadock.jpg See also *I Heart My Rainbow Puffle T-Shirt *Puffle SWF *Puffle Interface *Sprites *Pink Puffle (item sprites) *Pink Puffle (item paper) Category:Puffles Category:Puffle Party Category:Puffle Hotel Category:Pets